The Dark Cobra appears
by Dragoon182
Summary: When Ray goes missing for two weeks the Blade Breakers go to find him. When they do he speaks of a giant cobra that lives in the forest, and one night Lee thinks that he sees Ray leave his bunk. What is going on? Complete!
1. A normal day

Chapter 1

A normal day

The White Tigers team sat around a peaceful fire out in the open night with the stars a blaze in the dark night sky. Lee was sharpening some sticks, Kevin and Gary argued over the home cooked shrimp, Mariah was sewing, and Ray was writting a letter to Tyson inviting him up to White Tiger hills for a big party at the village that will be going on for three weeks.

_**Dear Tyson,**_

**_I have some great news! The village is having a big party coming up in a couple of weeks, I know it's a bit early to tell you but by the time you get this it will be only a few day before the bash. It will be great to see you and team again, bring the whole gang with you if you want, do as you please we won't mind a bit. After all I'm still apart of the Blade Breakers team, but I have to stay here a while longer, to help with everything, once the festivites are over I'll be back at the dojo before you know it. Just make sure that Daichi behaves himself. Remember the last time you brought him here? Mrs. Freston is still trying to untie her clothes line, if he acts up again who knows what will happen._**

**_But enough about me right? How's the team? Let alone yourself ever since you had that special date with Hilary you two have been quite close, according to what I know, but I will never reveal my sources. How is Max? I hear that his mother and father are arguing over him again, kind of figures, what about my brother? I always have to keep tabs on him, I hope that he isn't being to much for you, but he can handle himself, all he needs is Dranzer, his Holy Bible and he will be good for the day. How about Zoey, I have to know how she is doing, I can't wait to see her and the rest of the team again. How about your brother Hiro? I bet putting up with you is enough, heck I should know! I lived with you for three years! That was enough for me, those memories will last me until the day I die, which will be a while, and last but not least Daichi how are his lessons goin'? I bet his a quick learner, mabye he could get some lessons up here the rough livin' up here sould be enough for him. Well I wish I could write more but I'm running out of ink to dip my claws in, I'm going to have to make more._**

_**Hope you can make it,**_

_**Ray**_

Ray cleaned his claws and let his letter to Tyson dry, he looked up at the night sky, all the stars were a blaze giving everyone a spectacular show, he gave a sigh as he looked on.

" Ray you look fustrated. What is wrong?" asked Mariah

" Nothing is wrong, I just love looking at the night sky is all." Ray replied

Lee couldn't help but smile.

" You can't wait to see Zoey again, is that right?" Lee asked

" You just read my mind." Ray responded

Mariah snorted slightly, and Kevin chuckled at her actions.

" Don't worry Ray you will see the team soon enough." said Gary

Ray knew that Lee was right, he grabbed the letter and gave it to the postman before heading to his bunk for the night, tomarrow he was going to help with the party. The village liked to start preparing early it would take a while for everthing to get done.


	2. The last we saw Ray

Chapter 2

The last we saw Ray

The sun's warm rays of light bounced all around the room, the light showed all the things in the entire room, but the bunk was empty Lee stood at the open window looking in.

" Now where could he have gon?" Lee wondered

" Find him yet?" asked Kevin

" He's not in here, I don't know where he could have wandered off to." said Lee

Lee and Kevin left to go find Ray, they wandered through most off the village to find him at the bakers.

" There you are Ray." said Lee

" What do you need Lee?" Ray asked

" We were wondering were you dissappeared to." Kevin replied

" I'm only helping the bakers with the baked goods." said Ray

" Mariah will get worried if we don't find you." said Lee

" She shouldn't get worried about me." said Ray

" Well, you know how Ms. Sourpuss can get." said Kevin

**WHACK!**

" Ow! was was that for?" asked Kevin

Mariah was standing behind Kevin with her arms folded giving him a death glare.

" Oh, hello Mariah." said Lee

Mariah snorted as Kevin stood up rubbing his head.

" You should know better not to talk about me behind my back, because I will always hear you." said Mariah

Ray continued to work not paying any attention to the three.

" Oh darn." said one baker

" What is it Zena?" Ray asked

Zena sighed as she looked through the bakery.

" We're all out of white berries." said Zena

" I can get some for you." said Ray

" But Ray, the white berries are only found deep into the forest of the Corba." said Gary

" Don't worry I'll be just fine I'll take Driger with me." said Ray

Ray walked off into the forest, hopefully to be seen once again.


	3. The Dark Cobra attacks

Chapter 3

The Dark Cobra attacks

Ray walked along the dirt path deepinto the forest, but as he kept ongoing untilthe path dissappeared.

" Looks like I'll just have to keep going north." said Ray to himself

So he kept on walking dispite that the path was gone, he just had to keep going north, that's were he could find the white berries for the bakers. The forest didn't seem so bad to Ray, but he had to remember that the Dark Cobra ruled the north part of the forest, he had to be careful around here. He had to make this quick and get out of the forest back to White Tiger base safely without running into the menising guardian.

Then Ray saw the white berry bushes and took out his cloth and started to pick the ripe berries, but little did the cat demon know, two glowing green eyes watched him.

Ray lifted his head and looked around, he saw nothing but the forest itself.

_" Must be the wind, or an animal passing by."_ Ray thought

He turned his full attention back to picking berries, the faster he could get this done, the faster he could get out of the forest without running into the slithering serpant. When his cloth could not hold any more berries, he very carefully picked it up and started to head back, but a long scaled tall came out of nowhere and rapped around Ray's waist and pulled him back causing him to drop the berries, that landed on the cold, hard unforgiving ground.

Then Ray came face to face with the Dark Cobra, Ray's amber eyes were filled with fright as the cobra's eyes fixed on his. Ray couldn't let the cobra take him to be his slave so Ray struggled to get his hand free, once he did he released his claws and dug into the snake's scalely skin. The snake hissed with pain and dropped Ray to the ground, Ray put one foot onto the ground getting up to run but the cobra grabbed his foot with it's tail dragging him a good three feet.

Ray swipped his claws across the snakes face and it turned its head away in pain. Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out Driger's blade but before he could grab his launcher the snake grabbed Ray and trough him into the trunk of a tree, he let go of Driger who landed next to a boluder.

The snake came closer to Ray and sunk is long, sharp, white fangs into Ray's neck. Ray screamed in pain and the blade next to the boulder vibrated and the Bit Chip glowed and Driger appeared, without wasting any time Driger batted the snake away from Ray.

The snake got up and stared at Driger. Driger didn't flich, the snake lunged at him but Driger lifted his giant paw and his claws came out and he dug deeply into the snaked flesh. The snake retreated and Driger returned to his blade, Ray weakly got up and picked up the blade.

_" Thank you Driger I owe you one bud."_ he thought

Ray weakly started to head back toward base, he didn't care if he had the berries or not he had to get back to seek medical attention.


	4. The news breaks out

Chapter 4

The news breaks out

Tyson and the rest of the team approached the White Tigers main base, all was quiet mabye to quiet. Then out of nowhere Lee appeared with Gary, Mariah, and Kevin behind him.

" Hey Lee, how's it going?" asked Tyson

" Not to good, but that's another story. Why are you so late?" Lee responded

" We decided to walk to get some excercise." Kai replied

" Did you find Ray?" Gary asked

" What? He's not here?" asked Max

" He has been missing for two weeks now." Kevin replied

" This isn't good, at all." said Hiro

The team had no idea why Ray would be missing for so long, it wasn't like him to worry anyone on purpose.

" When did you last see him?" Zoey asked

" Two weeks ago the village was planning a big party, and the bakers needed more white berries for their white berry pie and cake. Ray said that he would go into the forest of the Cobrato get berries for them, and he never came back since." Lee sadly replied

" I see." said Max

" We have to find him before it's to late." said Zoey

" We don't even know where to start looking." said Tyson

" Tyson's right, it would take us forever to find Ray in that dense foreset." said Daichi

" And if we even found him it might be to late." said Kevin

Zoey gasped at Kevin's words.

" We will find him, and bring him back safely." said Kai

Deep in the forest...

The figure walked through the forest he was weak he could not move any longer, but he had to keep going he didn't want to worry his friends any more. It was Ray, he looked severly tired and serverly wounded.

His run in with the Dark Cobra was enough, he bearly escaped alive, good thing he had Driger with him, he was to weak to go on like this. Sweat doust his face, mud covered every inch of the bottom of his pants, blood was everywhere on him. As he walked he could hear the patter of his blood hit the ground, as he wandered through the forest.

He had to get back to White Tiger base so he would not worry his friends any longer, but once again he fainted from exhaustion.

_" I have to get out of here, but I'm to weak to move on."_ He thought

Ray tried his best to try to sit up, but all in vain, he couldn't sit up on his own but he had to try harder. He slowly sat up the look of pain sturck his face as he did so, he pulled out of his Beyblade out of his pocket.

" Okay Driger go find the others and lead them here" said Ray weakly

Ray put Driger's blade on the launcher and pulled the ripcord as hard as he could, the blade spun in front of Ray for a moment and then spun toward the edge of the forest.

Back to White Tiger base...

The Blade Breakers and White Tigers have been trying to find a place to start the search for Ray for an half an hour now.

" We have to figure out where we start looking." said Kevin

" It will take us forever to find him." said Daichi

" He's right, it will take a long time to find him." said Gary

Kai snorted at what the others were saying.

" Just listen to yourselves. We will find him even if it takes us forever." he said

" Kai's right we will find him." said Zoey

Then Lee lifted his head.

" What is the matter Lee?" Gary asked

" I hear something coming this way." he said

" It sounds like moving air." said Hiro

" It sounds like... a Beyblade!" said Max


	5. Follow that Bit Beast!

Chapter 5

Follow that Bit Beast!

Max was right a Beyblade came into sight, and started to spin around and around Kai's feet, telling the team to follow him.

" What Beyblade is that?" Mariah asked

" It's Driger." said Daichi

" He must know where Ray is." said Hiro

" He says to follow him." said Kai

The Bit Chip glowed a bright whitish color, and the mighty Driger appeared and ran toward the forest.

" Come on, follow that Bit Beast!" called Zoey

Before following the others Kai turned to face Max and Daichi.

" Max, you stay behind with Daichi and get to Ray's bunk and get out the First Aid Kit." he said

" You got it Kai." said Max

" You can count on us." said Daichi

Max and Daichi went to Ray's bunk while the others followed Driger deeper and deeper into the dark, dence forest.

The team ran after the white tiger through the very dence forest, they some how knew that Driger knew where Ray was, but it was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. It would take them forever to get him back even _if_ they found him.

Max and Daichi...

Max put blankets on the bed and strightend them out.

" I got the First Aid Kit." said Daichi coming back into the bunk

" Good set it over there." said Max

Once Max was done getting things ready and Daichi set the First Aid Kit by the bed, he looked out the door way and look toward the forest that the others ran into.

_" I hope that they find Ray and get back safely."_ he thought

Depp in the dence forest...

" Come on Tyson pick up the pase back there!" Lee called back to Tyson

" If Driger wasn't so fast I could keep up better." said Tyson

" If you wernt so slow we would have to keep an eye on you." Kai remarked

" Don't give up yet." said Kevin

" Too late." said Tyson

" When you feel like giving up, remeber why you held on for so long in the first place." said Zoey

" She has a point." said Gary

The team kept on running after Driger as fast as they could until Driger slowed down and stopped and the team _finally_ caught up.

" Oh my goodness." gasped Zoey


	6. What happened?

Chapter 6

What happened?

The teams eyes fell apon the most frightening sight they have ever seen ( mabye looking at Galux was worse). Ray's body was badly battered and bruised and his body covered in blood.

" What happened to him." Tyson wondered

" We got to get him back to base." said Lee

Tyson and Kai lifted Ray up and put him on Driger's back and the ran toward the village.

Max and Daichi...

Max still kept watch by the door Daichi kept watch at the window. They still saw no sign of the team at all, they were truly worried about the team.

" Anything Daichi?" Max asked

" Nope." Daichi replied

Max turned his attention back to the dark forest through the doorway. Still nothing, what was taking them so long? Mabye Driger lost the way, or it was already to late for Ray. Max shuttered at the thought.

Then Max saw something come out of the forest, it was Driger carring Ray on his back with the team behind.

" Daichi they're back with Ray!" called Max

" About time." said Daichi

Driger stopped and Max took Ray of of his back, and set Ray on the bunk and opened the First Aid Kit.

" Are you sure Max is sertified for this?" Lee asked

" My grandma was a nurse and she taught me everything she knew, so I think I can handle this." said Max

Zoey just sat next to Driger and petted and praised him for a job well done.

" Lets hope that Ray comes through." said Kevin

" He will." said Zoey

" Kevin don't get Zoey upset." said Hiro

" Yeah, she is very sensetive." said Hilary

" Oh be quiet, and snuggle with lover boy Tyson next to ya." said Kevin

Tyson raised an eyebrow slyly looking at Hilary.

" Kevin, quit giving them ideas." said Gary

" Tyson... Tyson snap out of it... we lost him." said Daichi

" We lost him along time ago." said Kai

Max only shook his head and kept on working on Ray's wounds, while the others talked and in Zoey's, Kai's, and Driger's case worried.

" There we go that should do it." said Max

" How is he?" Zoey asked

" He's weak and very tired, but otherwise he'll be just fine." said Max

Three days later... Kai awoke to a warm day, the sound of people working could be heard, he stretched and woke up the others.

" What a night." said Lee

" Tell me about it." said Mariah

Zoey awoke at Ray's bed side where she fell asleep **_late_** last night, with Driger next to her who in turn yawned. Zoey only sat up, she absoultely refused to move even an inch from where she was sitting at.

Then the team heard moaning coming from Ray, they turned their attention to the moaning and Ray opened his eyelids revealing his almost forgotten amber eyes.

" Ray you're alright." said Zoey rapping her arms around Ray's neck

" Of course I am." Ray said

" What happened dude?" Tyson asked

" While I was picking white berries I was attacked by the Dark Cobra, I did my best to get away but I couldn't and he bit me. It was a good thing that I took Driger with me." said Ray

" Well at least you're okay." said Kai


	7. What's going on?

Chapter 7

What's going on?

Lee loved the night so much, there was something about it that he loved so much. But he could never figure it out, he wasn't very good at thinking about his feelings. He mostly kept them to himself, and shared them with no one else!

Not even his sister Mariah, he knew that she wouldn't understand and **_if _**he **_ever_** told her that he did this, she would open her **_big fat mouth_** the whole village.

With Mariah around **_everyone_** in the village would know about him keeping his feeling to himself in one day!

The dark night sky quickly took over the suns last bright rays until morning. Tyson and the gang left about three hours ago to go back to the dojo to let Ray rest and get his energy restored back to normal.

Kevin, Gary, and Mariah were already in bed by now, Lee had to check on Ray one last time and go to bed himself for the night.

Lee quietly and carefully stepped into the bunk, Ray was covered up in his favorite light sky blue sheets with his head upon his dark sea blue pillow fast asleep all the while his jet black hair hung off the edge of the bed.

_" Sleep well Ray you'll need it."_ Lee thought

Lee quietly left the bunk and went down a small dirt and rock path to his own bunk for the long night, he needed to sleep, he was **very** tired and sore from helping out. The village party was **_still_** going on for a while, so he **really** needed to get a good nights sleep.

A few hours later... Lee heard a slight noise coming from Ray's bunk, so he got up and looked out the window. It was quite dark outside but he could still see quite well, he couldn't believe his own eyes! He saw Ray enter the bunk where he stayed, he didn't have any sign of tiredness or weakness at all!

_" I wonder what's going on."_ Lee thought


	8. Figuring everything out

Chapter 8

Figuring everything out

" It's true Tyson, I saw him with my own eyes." Lee said to Tyson

Tyson and the team were at White Tiger Hills to see how Ray was doing, and Lee was telling Tyson and gangwhat he saw last night.

" Lee, three words. You...Need... Glasses." said Tyson

" No I don't Tyson, I'm half cat demon." said Lee

" Well what I heard you do need glasses." said Hilary

" Everyone is against me." Lee sighed

" How are we sopposed to believe that Ray got out of his bunk last night?" asked Hiro

Then a wise village elder came up to the team.

" I couldn't help but over hear you talking about your friend, he is the one who got bitten by the Dark Cobra yes?" she asked

" Yeah he was." said Kevin

" The Dark Cobra probably used his venom to control the cat demon, and there is only one way to cure him." said the elder

" What way is that?" asked Zoey

" Three people with powerful bit beasts have to kill the cobra, but one of them have to control the bit beast that made the cobra retreat." said the elder sitting down on the bench next to a tree

" That was Driger, Kai and Zoey can both control him." said Hiro

" The girl controls the female white tiger so I say the one who owns the phoniex shall control the powerful Driger."

" So we have Kai and Zoey who else can we use?" asked Hilary

" The one who owns the metal platted tiger." the elder replied

" Why just tigers?" asked Tyson

" A long time ago when the Dark Cobra first appeared,he terrized the village. The mighty Driger appeared with a female white tiger and another tiger and defeated the cobra. But the third tiger was died soon after the battle ended, the tiger is the cobra's natrual fear." said the elder

" I see... but my Metal Driger is very sick he has a virus that I'm currently curing." said Hiro

" Then you would have to use the phoniex." said the elder

" Why Dranzer?" asked Gary

" The cobra also fears fire." the elder replied

" I could teach Hiro how to bond with Dranzer, it won't take him verylong, he's the most experienced outof all of us." said Kai

" Very well, I must be on my way." she said

" Thank you so much." said Max

" You are welcome." she said

When the elder was out of sight, Kai handed Dranzer to Hiro and began teaching him how Dranzer behaved and how to tell how he was feeling at that certain time. Soon they would be ready to face off against the cobra, and they were very determined to kill him.


	9. The Dark Cobra falls

Chapter 9

The Dark Cobra dies

Zoey, Hiro, and Kai ran through the forest in the middle of the night. Kai and Hiro carried flashlights Zoey didn't since she's cat demon and can see very well at night so she lead the way. Kai and Hiro had alovely time of tryingkeeping up with the speedy girl, she was way to fast for them and than some.

" I wish... that she'd... slow down" panted Kai

" I know." said Hiro

Hiro and Kai ran next to each other and chased after the determined cat demon that ran strongly in front of the boys. Then Zoey saw the den of the Dark Cobra and came to a complete stop so that Hiro and Kai could catch up and ragain their breath back to normal.

Then the giant cobra came out of it's den and he looked at them as if they were not worth his time. Zoey knew that this giant worm was gooing to rethink what he was thinkin when he's rotting in the lake of flame. Zoey pulled out her launcher with Wild Tigeress Hiro and Kai pulled out theirs and the blades they were using. They pulled their ripcords and the three blades spun next to each other and then spun around the cobra.

" Wild Tigeress!" called Zoey

" Dranzer!" called Hiro

" Driger!" called Kai

Then three beams of light came from each blade and soon the mighty Wild Tigeress, Dranzer and Driger appeared and the cobra started to back away at the sight of the three powerful bit beasts that were in front of him and they weren't to happy either.

" No you don't, Wild Tigeress Tiger Claw!" called Zoey

" Dranzer, Flame Wave!" called Hiro

" Driger, Tiger power Claw!" called Kai

Wild Tigeress and Driger ran toward the cobra and Dranzer flew above them opening his mouth and letting out a powerful wave of flames and all three attacked the cobra all at once and the snake was turned to ash that was soon blown away by a gust of wind. The three proud bit beasts returned to their blades and Hiro returned Dranzer to Kai.

" Come on by the time we get back it will be morning." said Hiro

" Okay." said Kai

Zoey didn't argue in the least, she wanted to make sure that her only love was back to his old self again.

" Hey guys." said Hilary as the three entered the bunk

" How's Ray?" asked Zoey

" How about you ask him yourself." said Daichi pointing toward the bed

Zoey looked over to the bed where she saw that Ray was sitting up smiling at her. Zoey went over to him and rapped her arms around his neck.

" You're alright." she said

" Thanks to you, Hiro, and Kai I am I owe you guys one." said Ray

" You don't owe us anything." said Kai

Zoey snuggled up to Ray and he turned his head slightly and pressed his lips against Zoeys in a long passionate kiss and when they parted the team noticed that Mariah stormed out of the bunk.

" Kill joy." sighed Gary

" She'll be fine." said Lee

Ray only shook his head and started to snuggle with Zoey, the others only smiled and Kai looked around the bunk he noticed that two others were missing.

" Where's Tyson and Hilary?" he asked

" Trust me Kai, you don't what to know." laughed Hiro

THE END


End file.
